Memories
by MozaikPanda
Summary: Hope Blair is a twelve year old amnesiac girl. She can't remember anything at all. The only memories she can remember is the day she woke up and so on. Desperate to learn some memories, she goes on a journey. But when she meets up with a friend and continues her journey, gears of the clock begin to turn back and she starts to remember everything.


Chapter 1:

_"Hello." I jump up from the sudden greeting and turn around to see a mysterious hooded figure. All I could see was that he had a mischievous, wide grin on his face and green eyes that seemed to glow brightly in the dark room I was in._

_"Hi." I awkwardly greet him back, holding up a hand and waving it slowly. His grin turned upside down to a frown._

_"Don't you want to know who I am? I look mysterious, right, Milady Hope?" I raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of personality; what made him call me 'Milady' of all things? He seemed like the mischievous and naughty type._

_"No," I replied curtly. "I don't want to know the name of someone like you." He laughs and claps his hands in glee._

_"Finally said more than ten words, Hope," he joked. I give him a frown and start to walk away from him. But what is away, in this dark space? I guess until I can't see him anymore. "but I can tell you what your past was like."_

_My eyes widen at his sudden declaration and I turn around to make eye-contact with him. He was definitely a strange one, but maybe he could help me..._

_"Not lying?" He shook his head and gave off another laugh, drawing closer to me._

_"I would never lie to you. Now, let me tell you something. Come here." he gestures for me to get closer to him, and I obey. I really wanted to know at least something. My journey hasn't done anything good about my past, I only met a travel buddy who became my best friend._

_He crouches a little bit so he could reach my height, and his mouth comes close to my ear. If he was this close, then it must be some big information. I could even hear and feel his breathing._

_"Hope, did you know this? You-"_

"Hope, wake up and get off your lazy butt!" My eyes snap open and I jolt up from my seat. I groan and hold my forehead in pain from a collision. Opening one eye, I saw Mitch clutching his head as well while groaning.

Mitch was my travel buddy and my best friend. We met when I traveled to Zaphias. It was a little ironic actually; I never believed that much in fairy tales, but just like one, he saved me from some assassins who thought I was some other girl. The only difference was that he was not my knight in shining armor. Plus, he was disguised as a girl named Mira for some mission he had. Another thing is, Mitch is from some other planet far away from Earth. That made him suspicious, but I could still trust him.

Remembering my dream, I sighed irritably and smacked Mitch on his head. He held his head in pain again and he glared at me, looking like an angry little kid.

"What was that for?" he whined, hopping off my bed.

"You ruined my dream." I told him, opening my closet. I waved a hand to signal for him to get out my room. He obliged without another word and closed the door behind him while I changed in my usual dark blue tunic and a belt, dark blue leggings, black shorts, and my lightweight shoes. I gave my hair a quick ten strokes using my fingers in a rush and placed my dragon brooch on my hair.

"Hey Hope! I actually need to tell you something..." he gives a nervous smile, something he's never done before. I nod and wait for him to tell me. "I... Need to go back to Earth now. So, um, bye I guess?"

"...I see. Bye, be sure to visit." I give him a sad smile and a short hug before he left Halure. I wonder... How did Mitch find out how to get back to his home planet? He was never gone from my sight because he was always with me, well, until I slept of course. It was possible that he snuck out one night.

I breathed in the fresh air of the outdoors, but it smelt different. I looked at the Tree of Halure, to see it bloomed already. How did it bloom? I need to ask the mayor about this.

I walk, attempting to look calm as I approach the mayor who is in front of his house. Trying to act casual, I wave at him.

"The tree bloomed?" I inquire, earning a cheerful reply from him.

"Oh, yes! Some travelers came and healed the tree. Isn't it wonderful, Hope?" Travelers? Some travelers they were, if they could heal the tree. I need to know their names.

"Do you know their names?" I ask him another question again. He thought about it, and after some silence, he turned to me.

"I believe their names were Yuri, Estelle, and Karol." he answered. I nodded and waved before walking to back to the inn and lying down on the floor.

Yuri, Estelle, and Karol, huh... Wait a minute, Karol? Could it be him?

"Hey, Hope. Aren't you uncomfortable lying down on the floor?" the innkeeper finally noticed me and asked worriedly. I put up a thumbs up to signal I was fine and continued to stare at the ceiling.

The door of the inn opened and what I thought was three people came in. I ignored them, thinking it was just regular travelers, but I catch a glimpse of the color orange. I jolt up and the jingle of keys in my pocket makes them look at me. The girl with short pink hair immediately rushes to my side and kneels down, using healing artes on me.

The healing artes made my recent muscle pulls on my legs disappear at least, but I wasn't actually hurt that much. I looked up at her and found her staring at me with an anxious look.

"Did you faint? Are you okay?" she asked me worriedly. I stood up, wiping off some dust on my clothes and turn to her.

"Didn't faint. Thanks anyway." I tell her, not knowing what to say. She sighed in relief and then bowed to me. I took a step back, surprised at this sudden action. Did I do something for her or something? I don't remember her from anywhere.

"I'm glad you're okay. My name is Estellise, but you may call me Estelle." Estelle held out her hand for a hand shake and I shook it, feeling uncomfortable. She was way nicer and formal than anyone I ever met. Well, I can't blame someone if they don't like me because I would provoke them.

"I'm Hope. Hope Blair." I introduce myself to her, and then turn to the other two boys. "You guys?"

"Yuri Lowell." the older one with long dark purple hair says. "This is Repede." he gestures to the dog beside him.

"Hope? Is that really you?" I look at the other boy and I see none other than Karol Capel, my only friend in Dahngrest.

"Hey Karol. 'Sup?" I wave a hand at him and smile, seeing him cheerful again. I'm happy when I make others happy, but am even happier when it's someone who's my friend.

I barely had any friends besides Karol in Dahngrest. They usually ignored me because I was too quiet and hard to have a conversation with, boring, or they just didn't like me. I would be a type to like a city like Aspio, but I always liked the welcoming air in Dahngrest.

"How's your journey? Did you find anything yet? Why don't you join the guild again?" Karol bombarded me with questions, and I give a short laugh, but it soon changed to my usual inexpressive face.

"Fine. Nope. Don't like it." I flatly answer his all his questions. Karol gives me a confused look as he heard my answer for the third question.

"Why don't you like the guild?" Karol asks, blinking in surprise. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Need to focus on my journey." I tell him. He now looks like he understands, and nods at me.

"Why don't you join us? We're going to Capua Nor." Karol suggests. I thought about this. Maybe I'll find out something about my memory, or maybe even better. I nod slowly, and look at Estelle and Yuri.

"Is it fine with you guys?" I ask them. I need to be considerate of what they think, after all. If they don't feel comfortable traveling with me, then so be it. Estelle brightens up, looking happy at the idea while Yuri looked passive.

"Of course it's okay! Right Yuri?" Estelle looks at Yuri, waiting for his opinion.

"What exactly is your journey?" Yuri inquires.

"I'm amnesiac. Maybe I'll remember something." I tell him. Honestly, I feel kind of uncomfortable telling this kind of information to people I just met. But I don't want Yuri to think I'm untrustworthy or suspicious, right?

"Oh, I see! I'm sorry about that!" Estelle says to me, once again, looking worried.

"No need to apologize." I tell her, smiling slightly. After resting at the inn, we set out for the journey the next day.

**Ten Words and Books**

**Estelle: -walks next to Hope- Hey, Hope?**

**Hope: -looks up from book- Hm?**

**Estelle: I noticed this yesterday, but why don't you say more than ten words? Sometimes, you don't even use correct grammar.**

**Hope: ...Easier. -continues to read-**

**Karol: Don't worry, she's always like this! **

**Estelle: I see. What book are you reading?**

**Hope: The Little Mermaid.**

**Estelle: -interested- What is it about?**

**Hope: A mermaid who falls in love with a human prince.**

**Estelle: Oh! May I read that when you're done?**

**Hope: Here. I already finished. Just rereading. -hands book to Estelle-**

**Estelle: Thank you! -starts reading book-**

**Yuri: Looks like Hope and Estelle share a love for books. **

We finally arrive at Capua Nor. It wasn't what I expected at all, actually. It was so dim and dull. It wasn't what I imagined when I thought of a port city.

"Hope? Is that you?" I gasp and turn around to see him. Same spiky black hair and green eyes. Same red dragon necklace that was always around his neck. It really couldn't be him...

"...Terrance?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger in the first chapter! xD But thanks for reading this. I think this is a story I would update weekly. Oh yeah, and italicized words are dreams, flashbacks, etc., and words that are bold are skits, though it was pretty obvious. And yes, this is the same story as the one I have in Quotev because I'm the same person.


End file.
